smcfandomcom-20200215-history
EnglishDPRMapping
History Early Overview Luigi888 was born in the South of England, on the coast. During 2014 he picked up a profound liking towards computers and technology, which to this day remains. At school he had heard of Scratch, and wanted to do more with it than just simple codes on a school computer. As such, in late July of 2016, the luigi888 account was born. The etymology of this name is hardly anything special; he mained Luigi and Smash Brothers and he needed 3 numbers to make sure no one else had the name. Being lazy, he clicked the first button his hand slipped to 3 times. He mainly did small coding projects, but they were nothing special. After February of 2017, the account would become abandoned. Mapping From late 2017, he picked up another interest: politics. Though often quiet about the subject, he was and is very much interested in the political landscape. During the early political fallout of Brexit, he was watching many videos concerning the E.U, and in December of 2017, he looked up the phrase, "The Future of Europe" into YouTube. So, down the rabbit hole he went. First Canadian Mapping, then Cheezewafflz, VoidViper, etc. Soon he stopped and decided he would begin mapping. It took him 4 months of procrastinating, not believing he could go to YouTube. Then he remembered his old Scratch account, the password so easy to recollect he could login at first thought. This was the start of his mapping career. Scratch Mapping Around his birthday, he uploaded his first project, a simple test for making war animations. it was hardly the best, but he was proud with his handy work. Not a day later came his first mapping project, Alternate Future of the UK, later to be far more important. He knew however that AFoUK would not be his mainstay, and stayed up all night the next day to create his most proud work. This would be his flag planted into the SMC. This was the project he would go on to be remembered for, and even got stolen by VoidViper (never forget). Alternate Future of Isolated Europe was a huge undertaking, requiring 47 countryballs and 4 hours non stop work. Although it was barely more than a minute long, it blew up, and a sequel episode came out hardly a week following. However, it was not meant to be. In mid-April of 2018, his laptop would break, and another personal one would not arrive until Christmas. On his tablet he could still interact on studios, but his Scratch Mapping Career was finished. Wikia and Early YouTube Later on in 2018, the Future of Scratches Wiki was born, and quickly he made a Wikia account to get to the center of SMC information and interaction. Soon he had a page and spoke with many members of the community. The name of his account was EnglishDPRMapping, named after the YouTube channel he had launched earlier in July of 2018. The name was based around his flag, with "DPR" standing for "Democratic People's Republic", something attributed to communist nations. His YouTube channel would be based around Flipaclip, and he made... middling videos. At the time they were his pride and joy, but in hindsight, he would see them go in a heartbeat. He decided that his first series would be Alternate Future of the UK, an ode to his short lived Scratch career, and set about making videos. Technical difficulties and lack of faith in quality, however, would lead to a months long hiatus, starting around late August of 2018 and not ending until February of 2019. The Future of Europes Wiki With support from Dantomkia Mapping, formerly UKBallProductions of Scratch, he made a page and a sort of name for himself on the Future of Europes Wiki, where he is somewhat active. It also brought him closer to YouTube mapping, and would spend the next few months going in and out, looking for ways he could improve his content. War Though not currently remembering many details of the 3rd Great Mapping War, it was the first war he involved himself in, and currently the last as well. During the 2 day long period, he made speeches, using a friends laptop to make Scratch projects addressing the SMC, and soon the war was over. Daybreak During the Daybreak invasion, luigi888 went through the corrupted pages, looking for ways in which to recover the wiki. Eventually he found it, finding in the source editor that corrupted images were to blame, and with the help of his fellow mappers, he set about recovering them. Soon the Daybreak scare subsided and life went back to normal. Laptop On Christmas day, 2018, luigi888 received a new laptop, and after 2 months had made a war test and started remaking AFoUK in much higher quality. Whether or not he should've started by remaking old videos is for debate, but it was the first time he could look at his mapping and be proud of it, especially for YouTube. The first remastered video should come out by February the 25th, 2019. The Future There are currently many big plans for his YouTube channel, EnglishDPR Mapping, and a return to Scratch is up in the air, though unlikely due to 3.0. Whatever the case, he is now happy with his content and excited for what is to come. The 3rd Great Mapping War This was the first, last and only war in which luigi888 would get involved, though mainly he spent his time exercising his linguistic skills by making copious speeches (and yes, I could compile them all). Details The war involved cults and stuff, but mainly involved speeches from Axel and luigi, which ultimately ended the war. Speeches Initial Involvement Speech: "To defy tradition, after much negotiation, the permanent neutrality barrier, for all it's glory, must be dropped. For if my account may last ten years, men will still say "This was their finest hour"" Address to the SMC Speech See here: "Well, it's been a while since I did anything on Scratch. Not since the fledgling days of April have I uploaded anything on Scratch, and I must say that much has changed in the SMC since I was stopped in my tracks to becoming a full member. I've seen the SMC tear itself apart countless times, and recent events prove no different. Something is quite paradoxical about a community so bent on preservation, and yet so destructive. People have been outcast, and many more have become enemies, for something as simple as a small joke. Axel, in the midst of his involvement in what was originally called the Ervenion war, but has now been dubbed the Third Gretat SMC WAR, has boldly stepped forward and stated his case. Not as a particularly large mapper, but actively against them. I commend him on such. But this most recent war sees him and me on opposing sides, mainly because I want to do what's right. I want to do as a good person would, but even as of now, my involvement in the war announced barely an hour ago, I have doubts. I want a peace to this war, this war like so many others before it. To Axel, to FNAF, to Fin, and to all the SMC, I speak not as a really big mapper. I speak not as a man who sees himself above others, or as some great overseer. I speak as a tired man, and as a friend. I'm also not a fool, and I know that pulling out of this war will not save the SMC. It may not even bring to a close the war itself kinda did. But it is a step forward. And if the SMC should die, let it go out with a bang, rather than I whimper. I implore you all to end this war. To Ervenion, I must say that I do not know you. And I understand that you may have been joking about the cult, and may regret the war. But as a fellow mapper I ask an end. All of the wars have drained us, whether we were neutral or otherwise. And as a closing remark, I beg to Axel not to quit was going to. Everyone in the SMC has their regrets, myself no exception, but we need to get past those regrets. What's done is done, there's no changing the past, but there is preparing for the future. Let foresight overcome current blindness, so that this eternal conflict may come to a close. Thank you." Peace Treaty Speech: "No sooner had I joined the war, I wished to put an end to it. No glory would come of such a pointless endeavour as fighting, as has been the pattern in the many wars that have sprung up prior to these recent events. I wanted to stop the war, but even one hour in, my doubts were present, as stated in my project 'well'. After Axel's rousing speech and with much trepidation, I realised I had no place in this war, and neither does anyone else involved. It is a war, like all others, that should never have had to happen. With Finn's recent treaty, and the situation becoming less clear, it is with some amount of pleasure I announce that I have pulled out of the war. To Rem, and to all others still in conflict, I implore you follow the sway of me and Finn. Consider this my signature on the peace treaty." Post War Speech: "This war, though initially seeming as nought but another war in the long line of sorrow and pain the has sadly been the defining feature of the SMC for a while now, I believe to be a victory. This war was not a victory for the forces fighting in the traditional sense, nor was it purely a victory for one side of fighters, as every war before it has. This war, much though it would seem as catastrophic as the previous, has been a true victory for the community. It was a war in which words of calm and speeches of sense would win the day, for both sides. As of September the 17th, 2018, the war has been officially ended, as no more attackers remain to oppose those defending. Even if as of writing this, we still must await all the peace signatures, it's over. And I call it a victory for the community because diplomacy won in the end, proving that when organised and aware, mappers in the SMC can resolve conflict, without the need for fighting. This was the The Third Great Mapper War, and I say with confidence that it may be the last one, at least in terms of being considered a great war. For as one by one my side pulled out, and speeches like that of mine and Axel's opened conversation, both the hindsight and the foresight that has failed us for months has finally kicked in. Much though I hate to have been a part of any war, I find no war more worthy. As I look back now, I believe that this will set a precedent. We have learnt from the past, and now the future of the community doesn't look quite so bleak." Relations The Good Lads LatviaPotato / NJ - First Friend on the SMC and briefly infected me with the "yuo" disease. Brilliant mapper and spiffing bloke (that's a thing I wrote). Why you draw better than me!?! CypherCat - Lovely chap if not a bit weeaboo, great friend and fellow art laddy. ScratchMapping - One of the greatest mappers on Scratch, possibly the best. Loved being cast as the villain in Mapper Wars. Maybe one day we can share a shrimp on the barbie. Deet - All around great chap and everyone's favourite small mapper sorry Danny. UKBall - Intelligent guy, great friend and fellow Brit. One of the most well known mappers in the SMC and a supporter of my YouTube channel. Ackackack - Not very well known but still a friend and we did a roleplay once nothing naughty. DogTube - Did a nice roleplay once. Fair mapper, good guy. Much respect. Neutral Boys wip Bad Lads wip Names and How to Contact Outside of luigi888 on Scratch, there are 2 main ideas around the account names he has; either being centralised around the "EnglishDPR" motif, or around the "Big British Imperial Boy" idea. Wiki - EnglishDPRMapping - Click here Reddit - BigBritishImperial - Click here Discord - Big British imperial Boy - Big British imperial Boy#0479 Gmail - englishdprmapping@gmail.com Deviantart - Click here Or go to my YouTube - Right here Mapping series Trivia -His Scratch mapping career started and ended in the same month -Despite his flag, he is fairly right wing -Although his was a short Scratch career, he was one of the most followed mappers on the platform Gallery Scratch Artwork YouTube Category:British Mappers Category:Nationalist Category:2018ers